


Generator Rex AUs

by shalashaska



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Food Kink, Furry Garbage, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Play, Rape, Raspberry Jam as Lube, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vomiting, Werewolf, yiff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: This is where I dump the bullshit I make about Generator Rex that's set in AUs okayThis content varies GREATLY in tone and kink so heed individual chapter warnings!





	1. His Secret (College AU Rex/Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College roommates AU with a LOT of food kink. Straight up revolves around the shared house refrigerator.  
> Male Reader insert, with submissive Rex and stuff.

You were awakened by something loud. It was a collision of plastic and metal, distinctive enough to alert you right away. It came from down the hallway, from the direction of the kitchen.

It wasn't unlike your room mates to sneak each other's food in the middle of the night – someone had been doing it for a month now without being caught. This only made you want to catch them in the act even more. Knowing which of your 6 room mates was the culprit would be a satisfying start to the morning for everyone.

Passing Noah's door as quietly as you could manage, you couldn't help but notice Rex's door hanging ever-so-slightly ajar. Surely that was just a coincidence. It wasn't Rex.

Slipping into the kitchen with steps muffled by the cotton of your socks, you emerged into the light a little suddenly and couldn't make out the exact shape of the silhouette hunched over the open fridge. Inching ever closer, you eventually got a good enough look at the thief.

“Rex, what the fuck?” You hissed at him, causing him to jolt in surprise. The sudden movement caused him to drop it again – the carton of chocolate milk gripped loosely in one of his hands. It made the same distinct noise as before, quieter this time.

“Woah. Dude. I can explain.” He shivered a little with the cold liquid that was now spattered on his shirt.

“I don't think there's any need to explain, Rex. That's not yours.”

He looked down at the carton and then up at you, realising exactly whose milk he had been drinking. His face contorted.

“Oh, god. Dude I am so sorry.”

You surveyed the mess. It seemed he had spilt some before when he had woken you up, as there were a few paper towels laying crumpled on the counter with a tell-tale chocolate colour seeped into them. A plate of pizza slices sat uncovered, crumbs littering his face.

“That was Noah's pizza, man. Not cool.”

He whimpered, shoving the carton onto the counter and reaching his hands out to you. “Please don't tell anyone about this, man. I'll do anything.”

You mulled things over in your mind for a moment, weighing up the situation. If the others found out he was stealing he'd be in deep shit and the house rules might even be changed. That would be bad for everyone.

“You'll do anything?”

“Am I gonna regret saying that?”

You paused for a second, contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. “Depends on you.”

You couldn't help but look a little smug, with the power you had over him. It hadn't been long since your heart-to-heart a week ago, so you'd already been keeping things secret between the two of you.

“Although I feel like you won't judging by what you told me.”

His feelings for you had been no secret since he had confessed them to you on campus. You hadn't had an answer for him, though. It wasn't like you didn't like him, but you weren't sure if you wanted to take the chance. After that, you hadn't been sure how to bring it up with him again. It was difficult when everyone always hung out in a group. Going into his room would have been far too conspicuous.

“What do you mean?”

You stepped closer, and he inched away until his back was pressed into the shelves inside of the refrigerator. He had forgotten to close it in his panic. You didn't let him.

“What can you do for me, Rex, I wonder?”

The milk soaking into his shirt was cooling under the fridge's harsh chill and he trembled out of combined temperature and embarrassment.

“Well, it depends on what you want. I said anything, right?”

You decided to make a daring move – give him something to be embarrassed about. Bringing your face close to him and watching him squirm in anticipation, you stuck your tongue out to lap up the bread crumbs around his mouth. He remained still, too shaken by what was happening to react.

“Are you afraid of me, Rex?”

“No.”

You reached behind him, dragging him by the hips so that you could press him against you and taking this time to close the refrigerator door.

“Good. Now let's do something about how messy you are.”

He was incredibly aware of the mess he'd made of his t-shirt, and he still had goosebumps all over him from the chill. You reached out to grab fistfuls of the shirt, yanking it over his head with assertive aggression. He squeaked.

“If you keep wearing this, everyone will know.” You muttered into his neck before leaning in to kiss at his jawline. He moaned at your warm touch, letting you press his back into the refrigerator door. It was almost too easy to take control of him.

You adventured lower onto his body, until you reached the patches of chocolate milk that remained sticky on his skin.

“Let's get you cleaned up.” He flinched as your tongue made contact with his collarbone, dragging over his pectoral and swirling over a nipple. Holding in the sounds wasn't easy, but he couldn't risk waking anyone else up now.

You took your time cleaning him, making him sigh at the hot feeling of a tongue on his skin and hiss at the ice-cold aftertaste. He muttered your name under his breath like a prayer, urging you to give him more.

“No need to beg now; you're meant to be doing me a favour.” You bit down on his nipple and he swallowed a moan. “You taste pretty good. I want more.”

You reached behind him for a can of whipped cream – probably belonging to your other room neighbour Warren. He wouldn't miss it. You didn't like the guy anyway. He desperately resisted the urge to squeal as you squirted it onto his stomach and chest, diving to eat from his body with broad sweeps of the tongue and open-mouthed kisses. He was seemingly just as into this as you were. You'd have to add this to a growing list of fetishes you hadn't realised in yourself before. The flavours of sugary cream and Rex's skin came together in your mouth like a dream.

“Y-you like doing that, huh?” He commented under his breath.

You giggled into his ribcage. “Suppose so.” Then you took his mouth with your own, sharing the taste with him. He rutted his hips forward with intense need, and you felt his groin against your thigh. He was rock hard and needed relief.

“Are you going to take me to your room?” He smirked into your lips before rubbing his face against your sweater.

“Hey, you don't get to call the shots here. Just for that, I'll take you right here.” You reached down, taking handfuls of his ass and squeezing hard into the flesh. He trembled and nodded shyly.

It wasn't much of an effort to lift him onto the counter, and he ran his hands along your scalp as you tugged his pyjama pants off of him, letting his erection out into the open air. You reached for the cream again.

“I can't get enough of how you taste, Rex.” You whispered to him, applying a liberal amount of cream to the upper side of his cock as he wriggled at the sensation. You dropped to your knees, licking your way from the tip to his mons pubis. He watched in eager anticipation, impatient for whatever you were going to give him. Gripping both of his thighs you decided to taste him even more, spreading his legs and reaching yet again for that cream. It would be a laugh watching Warren put it on his cakes tomorrow, completely unaware of where it had been.

He gasped at the feeling of cold cream on his asshole and you bent in close to lick it off of him, observing how his legs twitched and spasmed in response.

“Mmm... wow.” He threw a hand over his mouth, fearing he might squeal at the delightful motions of your tongue against his anus. After a few licks, though, you decided to stop. That would be enough for now. He could have more of it some other time.

Pouting at you for stopping, he almost didn't notice when you reached into the fridge to put the can away, returning with a jar of raspberry jam. This was the best idea you'd had in a while.

“What are you gonna do with that?” He mumbled, perched with a look of itching impatience on his face. You petted his short, black hair and opened the jar, scooping some of the sweet stuff out with two fingers and pressing them into his asshole without warning. He almost screamed.

“Come on now, keep it down.”

The jam served decently as lubricant, although it had a strong fruity smell and made a fair amount of noise with every movement of your digits inside him. He thrashed against you, humiliated but aching for more. You freed your twitching cock from your own underwear, applying some of the jam to it and taking a moment to appreciate how it felt. It was cold, having been refrigerated, but slick against your skin in a charming way. You weren't entirely sure how effective it would be, but there was only one way to find out.

He muttered. “Y-you're gonna use that to fuck me?”

You gave him a wicked little smile before pressing the head against his hole teasingly. He threw his head back, almost hitting it against one of the cabinets. “Careful now, bro. Don't hurt yourself.”

“Oh. Oh God.” He mumbled various encouragements as you entered him slowly but surely, clasping a hand over his face to keep himself quiet when you began moving in and out of him quickly. There wasn't much time to waste being gentle and he seemed to appreciate it anyway. You pounded into him as hard as you could manage without making too much noise, your hips snapping loudly against his ass and thighs. The jam made every motion sound wet and delicious. He clung to you, clearly feeling his climax coming on fairly soon as he used one hand to touch himself ungracefully. It was surprising how much he had been affected by your unusual choices of foreplay. It seemed he was much filthier than he made himself out to be.

Thinking about this only tightened the wound up pressure in your pelvis and you felt yourself approaching breaking point.

“Rex, I'm going to cum soon okay?”

His words barely escaped his mouth as his fingers dug into your scalp. “M-me too. I- I love you.”

It was just too fucking adorable. You couldn't take it. Your orgasm hit you in a hard wave, filling you with overwhelming heat and causing you to twitch inside of him as you spilled over. You found yourself squeezing him close to you as your hips lost their rhythm and jolted into his. He sighed in satisfaction as his own release spilled into his hand and onto his stomach. It took the two of you a long moment to catch your breath and experience your afterglow.

As you pulled out, a mess of cum and raspberry jam drizzled slightly from his ass, making a smear of dirty translucent pink on his thigh. Sweat coated his skin and his saliva had made a trail down his chin. He was actually messier than when you started.

“You know what, Rex? I think I'll keep your little secret.”

He grinned and kissed you on the lips, taking his time to feel your mouth against his. “Thanks for that, dude. Oh, and the fuck too.”

“Obviously on the condition that you bring something to my room once in a while.”

He smirked at your suggestion. “What, like my ass?”

You laughed hard, but as quietly as you could manage.

 


	2. Crash (Modern AU Biowulf/Agent Six)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU - Six is just a regular spy while Biowulf is a more traditional werewolf. (I changed the spelling of his name to be a bit more... werewolfy? I guess?)
> 
> Contains dub-con, furry bullshit and knotting.  
> My BF recommended this to me bc we're both furry losers who love that YIFF.

Shit. It was only getting darker by the minute and he didn't even know how deep into the woods he was. Of course, if he just kept walking in the same direction he would eventually find a way out but he had no idea how long that would take. He was already lucky enough that he hadn't been injured in the crash. He'd have to remember to research who invented airbags when he got home so he could personally thank them. That was, if they weren't dead.

And if he wasn't going to be.

It was a possibility, with the light of the setting sun disappearing almost too quickly for him to register. He had to get the fuck out of here before he got hurt. Being late to the charity event wasn't even a problem anymore. He'd get out of here, find himself a safe ride home and then vow to never stray from the plan or take a shortcut ever again. He didn't have time for this anxiety anymore. Dirty branches were starting to smear at the legs of his suit pants and he was getting bored of walking without any real aim.

That was when he heard it. A rustling of plant life and some kind of animalistic growl, low and quiet.

If that was some kind of wild animal he wasn't going to take any chances. He broke out into a run, moving steadily at first before breaking into a full sprint when he noticed that the noises weren't getting any quieter. The fucking thing was following him. It was following him and it was gaining on him. He was running so fast that it felt as if his legs were now moving on their own, adrenaline confusing his nervous system. It was times like this that made him wish he had brought some kind of concealable weapon. However, his mission had specifically required him to arrive on location unarmed in order to pass security. His chest and head both pounded with his pulse.

“Oh, you've gotta be kidding me.” It was too close now to even hope he could escape. It was as if the sound was engulfing him, until he was engulfed by something else entirely.

A huge, heavy body descended on him faster than he could open his mouth to let out a scream. It pushed the air out of lungs so that all he could manage was a raw, pathetic croak. He waited for whatever had just caught him to sink it's claws or teeth into him, or both. He was surprised when the beast stopped moving entirely, and he was able to take in his senses for long enough to collect his thoughts.

Blades of wet grass clung to his forehead and nose, dirt cushioning the weight of his cheek but dirtying his skin. His own breath echoed within him in tandem with his pulse, still pumping hard and fast but no longer increasing. He felt his shirt start to soak through and some areas of his chest were wetting up with both sweat and ground moisture. The smell of the grass filled his nostrils until another smell overpowered it – a lively smell of dried blood and raw meat. The beast was breathing down on him.

At one point he felt a tooth against his ear and a shiver travelled through his entire body as its breath blew over the shell. The creature's body heat was overwhelming, and would have been comforting on this chilly night if it weren't for the fact it could end his life any second. It let out a low, rumbling growl into his back this time and moved itself against him. He anticipated a bite and yet again was deceived. Instead, he felt something incredibly different.

It was huge, and he felt it grind against him even through his blazer and shirt – the monster's hard, pulsing erection. He paled at the implied size of it. It was pressed up against him for several seconds as the thing whined a canine whine.

“Wh- what the hell are you?”

He never expected an answer, but alas a strangely human but otherwise low and gravely voice came from the creature. “Biowolf.”

He waited for it to say something else, and it rutted its strong hips against his back again.

“In heat.”

Heat? The creature, “Biowolf”, was horny? He didn't know if this was better or worse than “hungry” but he decided to await its next move. If it hadn't killed him yet, maybe he'd get out of here alive. Hell, even if he had to let the damn thing get off it definitely beat getting ripped apart.

Then again, with the size of that thing's dick there were still ways he could be ripped apart. He shook the thought from his mind for now, distracted by the huge hand (paw?) on his back as the creature moved itself backward.

If it weren't holding him down with incredible strength he could have fled. It wasn't crushing him by any means but he also couldn't lift his chest off of the ground no matter how hard he tried. He turned to look behind him, but in the dark he could only make out the blueish glow of Biowolf's huge eyes as it tucked its other claw under the waist of his suit pants and sliced them from his hip to his ankle. He yelped and squirmed at the sudden feeling of his bare leg on wet ground. His other leg soon followed, his fitted trousers left in shreds and thrown into the underbrush.

He wriggled to try and get a better look at what was going on. His legs somewhat reflected the moonlight, and he was starting to adjust to the darkness. The creature breathed heavily onto the back of his thighs and the heat made his dick involuntarily twitch. God, he didn't want to have an erection in this situation at all, but being exposed outdoors and defenceless to a sex-starved beast straight out of a nightmare was a weirdly erotic situation and he didn't want to think about why. He only wanted to endure this and get the hell out of here. Which way had he been heading again?

His pattern of thought was immediately cut off when he heard his underwear getting ripped from his behind, the breezy air chilling his now fully exposed lower half. His half-hard cock was now trapped between his hips and the muddy, grassy ground and his ass was fully open to attack.

Luckily, the creature seemed a lot smarter than he had initially thought. It seemed to have the presence of mind to at least prepare him correctly. At first, it breathed hot against his ass and teased the rim with its dripping, silky tongue and he sighed in spite of his fear. Adrenaline was starting to settle into his system and he allowed himself to settle slightly under its grip.

The wolf then plunged the tip of its tongue into his ass, earning a startled grunt from the man. He shifted his head, setting his sunglasses askew on his face as the appendage squirmed and writhed inside of him. It burrowed deeper into him until it was a couple of inches deep. With its width he would have struggled to take it inside of him without the lubrication of its viscous saliva. The beast opened its jaws and he felt its breath over his entire abdomen now as it sank a couple of inches deeper and wriggled against his insides.

He couldn't help but moan now, this sensation like nothing he had ever experienced before. Kicking his legs into the ground, he threw his head back and gave in. The squirming tongue pressed hard against his prostate and he shifted his hips as if he wanted more. He never considered himself the chaste type, but this was a level of depravity he wasn't used to seeing in himself. Was he seriously capable of desiring something from a non-human? It felt disgusting in theory but in practice it was almost impossible to deny how good it felt.

The creature observed him for a moment before retreating its face from his hindquarters, its tongue sliding out of him and flopping out against his inner thigh. He whimpered in protest.

“P-please. Hurry up.”

Its weight shifted and he felt its heat surround him again as both of its clawed arms descended on either side of him, no longer holding him down but also no longer needing to. He felt it again – the creature's thick cock pressing into his lower back. He trembled with anticipation and fear (although mostly anticipation at this rate) as the pointed tip slipped over the cleft of his ass and teased his entrance.

“Ah, fuck...” He murmured into his forearm as he felt the tip stretch his hole fairly slowly but not slowly enough that it didn't hurt. He bit down on his fist as it entered him an inch at a time, stopping for a few seconds to let him adjust if he showed any signs of extreme discomfort. By the time he felt skin on his ass cheeks he was panting and tears were forming at the corners of his eyes behind the dark lenses of his glasses. He'd never felt so full. Biowolf ran its tongue over the back of his neck and he moved his hips in a needy wriggle against its cock. The beast growled as it retracted itself from inside him a little too quickly and then rammed itself back inside. He felt a tear fall loose from his eye and draw a line down his cheek.

It moved at a bruising pace from the start, panting and breathing onto him as it snapped its hips into his. He moaned without shame, internally praying that the beast would cum already so this could be over. The embarrassment was overwhelming.

The creature buried itself fully inside of him and shifted its hips a little higher, bringing his lower half with it. He grunted at the sudden feeling of cold air on his own weeping cock. He was painfully hard, and barely had the strength in him to reach for it. Wrapping his fingers around his own length lazily he began to stroke himself, feeling his insides tighten up as he did. The beast clearly enjoyed this as it began to move even faster than before.

He could feel his ass rippling with the force of its thrusts, the new angle shoving him into the grass with an uncomfortable force that he managed to cushion with one forearm. His other hand maintained a loose grip on himself as he did his best to jerk off while the wolf mercilessly pounded him.

Six felt like he was losing his mind, the hot appendage of the monster burning deep into his body with every movement. He felt its heat all around him and inside him, consuming his entire body. He was almost screaming with agonising pleasure at this point as his orgasm was approaching him like a bullet train.

The beast filled him up one more time, but then continued to push. He quickly realised what was happening – the skin that was hitting his ass hadn't been Biowolf's abdomen, but something else entirely.

“I-is that a... Oh my God. Oh God.” He could do nothing but swear and plead as the thick knot was forced into him, a burning sensation tearing through his entire body as he finally screamed. “N-no, not that! Fuck!”

It didn't stop. It felt like it took an hour for the knot to lock inside of him, tapering off to its original girth again. He felt a rush of relief – and then something else as the creature shifted its hips one last time.

The knot slammed aggressively into his prostate and he saw white, cumming with a scream through clenched teeth onto the grass beneath him. Waves of pleasure crashed into his body and he was on the verge of blacking out with its intensity as he felt the creature spill into him a long spurt of his fluids. It was too much. He knew he'd be a mess when it pulled out again.

For about half a minute after the two of them had finished, the creature remained inside of him, waiting for its cock to soften enough that it could unlock itself from inside him without doing any damage. He lay still as he regained his breath in his afterglow, a blissed out expression taking over his face.

Biowolf slid its length out of him and he sighed as he was empty again, something hot and sticky dripping halfway down his thigh as his muscles readjusted. The creature was no longer touching him at all, watching him recover until he was strong enough to lift his head and turn his shoulders to look at it.

It's eyes glowed that same great blue he had seen before, its dirty fur only slightly illuminated by the moon. He opened his mouth to say something but it had already turned on its hind legs and fled amongst the trees.

He suddenly started to hear a familiar ringtone inside of one ear, bringing a finger to answer the call.

“Agent Six, can you hear me? What's your position?”

“I'm... in the woods about a mile south of the destination. I had a car accident and a close encounter.”

“With what, may I ask?”

“I don't know. Jesus, I really don't know.”

“Tell us all about it when you get back, okay? We'll send a back-up agent to pick the target off.”

His support team were able to talk him down before he broke into full panic, agreeing to extract him according to the location of his tracking device.

He was suddenly incredibly aware of the fact that he was half-naked and filthy. This wouldn't be easy to explain.

 


	3. In For The Kill (Bad End AU Rex/Van Kleiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: non-con, under-age, emetophilia, verbal abuse
> 
> It's about time I wrote a real bad and unwholesome Stalker/Bad End AU. Yeah.
> 
> It's just a kidnappy and rapey and nasty time in which Rex does not enjoy himself but Van Kleiss does, very much.
> 
> I didn't proofread this because I just kinda didn't want to.

Rex woke to a dull soreness humming through his muscles. His capture hadn't been easy – he was stubborn enough that he'd been able to put up a very decent fight. Of course, he hadn't been quite stubborn enough to avoid capture. He felt like a loser for it. And now here he was, arms bound above his head by something he couldn't even lift his head enough to look at.

 

It was dark enough that he couldn't make out his surroundings beyond vague shadows and shapes. Something he did recognise, however, was that _voice_.

 

“It's about time you woke up.”

 

“Van Kleiss.” He spat the name with what little venom he had left in his weakened body.

 

The low light of the room eventually illuminated his gaudy golden arm, and the rest of his body started to register in Rex's vision. He was a couple of metres away, looking over the young EVO's form with deep-set eyes. He made a low, cruel sound in his throat which trailed into a faint chuckle as he stepped his way around whatever it was Rex was bound to.

 

“You aren't an easy prize, but you're certainly worth it.”

 

He had disappeared from Rex's range of vision, steps ringing out from behind him in the dimly lit... space. It was still difficult for him to figure out where he was, and he was starting to notice that his head hurt too. The fight with Biowulf and his entourage of EVOs had worn him out. He prayed internally that Six was at least en route by now; he squirmed in his bonds pathetically but no dice.

 

“So eager to break free... you wound me.” He mockingly sing-songed as he peeped back into view, a shit-eating grin emblazoning his pale face. “I'm not bad company, am I?”

 

“Cut the pretences, Kleiss. What kind of messed up plan have you got that you need my nanites for this time?”

 

The man breathed out a laugh, as if he thought Rex's assumption ridiculous. “Your nanites? Something so small as some nanomachines infesting your body? Is that all you think you're worth, Rex?”

 

He hadn't liked the bizarrely affectionate tone he was taking on. It wasn't as if he was _adverse_ to affection, but from a man who had previously been only vicious and a danger to him is only instilled him with a new brand of fear.

 

“You're worth so much more than that – you're good for so much more.” He purred, bringing his metallic fingers close to run one digit over the boy's chest. Rex felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. “I brought you here for that reason, Rex. I want to show you what you're good for.”

 

He opened his mouth to question the man further, but that cold finger tracing down his sternum strangled his words into a little whimper and he did his best to wriggle some distance between them. It was futile.

 

“And you should know you certainly _look_ good for it.” He punctuated the emphasis of the word by slipping his hand under Rex's t-shirt, that cool metallic sensation creeping into his skin.

 

Rex was sweating. He couldn't do this – this wasn't right at all. As if the age difference didn't already make this so questionable Rex couldn't possibly consent to being touched in such an intimate way by such a person. He bit down on the inside of his cheek and sobbed.

 

“Yes. You certainly do look inviting. It's quite cruel of you to wear such _form-fitting_ clothing if you aren't expecting attention.” This time he brought his other, relatively ordinary hand to the front of Rex's admittedly slim-fitted pants. No, no, no. He wouldn't-

 

He did. Cupping Rex's groin he ground his palm against him, feeling around and enjoying the little sounds of protest the boy made.

 

In a weak, small voice Rex mumbled, “Stop it. That's not funny.”

 

“Do I sound like I'm laughing, Rex?” His voice was low and husky as he made scratching motions over the young EVO's ribcage, leaving slightly raised markings in the wake of his claw-like fingertips. The other hand, having felt as much as the front could offer, reached around to cup Rex's ass and squeeze. In spite of himself, Rex moaned at how it felt. Of course, he didn't have to want it for it to feel good in a physical sense. “Yes, good. You enjoy it, don't you?”

 

Rex shook his head and his teeth dug into his bottom lip this time. As he was flipped over, he cringed at the fact he couldn't even fight it – his arms were firmly bound and his legs weren't co-operating for reasons he wished he had an answer for. At the very least, now that his elbows were propped up and his head was a bit more free he could see that he was held in place by some thick vine. This was typical of Van Kleiss – biological material was his to manipulate and he flaunted this at every possible opportunity.

 

The man wasted no time, pulling at the teenager's pants so that he could bring them down to his knees. This only made it harder for his legs to move, even if the feeling eventually returned to them. It also left him exposed.

 

“I'll show you what your body can do; show you what I can make you feel.”

 

His underwear was taken down forcefully and he felt one normal hand and a cold, metallic touch directly on his ass cheeks. He shivered and shook his head. He could never do this to him. This wasn't fair.

 

“I'll have to be careful to get you ready, of course. It would be reckless to harm your body any further.”

 

Wet fingers were already tracing along his tailbone and inching closer to his ass. No. No fucking way.

 

The first was uncomfortable immediately. It wasn't as if he'd never touched _himself_ there, but he was nervous and terrified and his body wasn't co-operating. As a result, Van Kleiss had to be forceful and harsh in his preparations. He worked a second finger in quite quickly, pressing in and pulling out sharply and scissoring him open. Rex felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Six had to arrive and assist before it was too late, he just _had_ to.

 

After Kleiss had pulled out completely, Rex only had a moment to be relieved before he felt a weight clamber onto the table behind him. He desperately muttered further protests, which came out as a stream of incoherent 'no's and pleas and nonsense. Van Kleiss only cooed and mock-comforted him, and lined himself up to take him from behind.

 

It hurt. It hurt so much it burned through his entire pelvis and tears were now flowing from his eyes. With little regard for the boy's initial discomfort, the man pulled back and thrusted into him.

 

“Your body is as tight and _perfect_ as I anticipated, Rex.” He leaned over his hunched back in order to whisper directly to him. “Tell me, does your _Doctor Holiday_ or _Agent Six_ give you this kind of attention?” He uttered these names like they were the names of diseases.

 

Rex said nothing, too busy choking back his sobs.

 

In an attempt to force his attention back into focus, the man reached around and pawed at his half-hard dick. “They don't, do they? _They'll_ never give you the kind of appreciation _I_ can.”

 

Then he adjusted the position of his hips and started fucking him even harder. This time he was able to angle himself into the boy's sweet spots and Rex gasped at the sudden hot rush that shot through his body. Against his will, his cock was fully hard from the combined stimulation. For a moment he wished he could just die.

 

“You're special, Rex. Beautiful and gifted and special and-” He could barely understand half of the words that poured from the man's mouth, feeling queasy with fear and struggling to focus on anything. “And they don't deserve you. I want you.”

 

When he came, he choked through it. It was a sound of defeat rather than pleasure, and Van Kleiss simply wrapped both arms around him and continued to fuck into him. He even started to fuck him harder and faster, hips slapping loudly against the boy's ass. After having already hit his climax it wasn't long before Rex felt his discomfort turn to pain.

 

It hurt. There was too much stimulation and everything stung. He whimpered and begged for the man to stop, and in return he only moaned and whispered into his ear.

 

“Yes. _Beg_ for me to stop. _Beg_ me not to continue.”

 

Rex was almost screaming, his throat and his wrists starting to hurt, too. The pain was so overwhelming and he was so terrified that it was only natural for him to become nauseous. Unfortunately he didn't notice until it was too late.

 

He vomited into his mouth, bile slipping out form his lips and down his chin. It spilled onto the table under him, and Van Kleiss only seemed further excited by it. He was pounding into his body like a piston, unashamedly panting and moaning as he used the boy.

 

“Please. No more. I'll do anything, just. Just please. Please pull it out.” Rex was spitting out segments of sentences through his now burning throat and mouth. The tears streaming down his face at least helped wash away the incredibly acidic remnants on his face. “Please, _please_ pull it- out, pull it out. Please. I can't-”

 

Van Kleiss came with a deep, animalistic growl. He clung to the boy's body and buried himself inside him to the hilt, spilling into his ass and twitching inside of him. Rex gasped for air as the man's grip tightened around him, and then found a streak of relief in his ragged breathing when he let go.

 

He said something, but Rex could not hear him as he drifted out of consciousness.

 


End file.
